Twins and Brothers
by PhoenixFelicis
Summary: AU. After spending time in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy is on his deathbed, needing to talk to Harry. What he tells him will turn Harry and Draco's world upside down, but will it be for better or for worse? Noted for high family drama. NO FLAMING
1. Chapter 1

Twins and Brothers

**A/N: Hello, I'm baaaack! I've been gone for a while, but I'm back to writing, for right now. My teachers are making me write papers like crazy, something about finals and end of semester going down. Anyway, I've been dying to write this fic for a while because I've always wanted this to happen—a Draco/Harry as brothers story. I've been trying to write this for over two weeks (since Cupboard Noises—go read it, it's a really funny little fic), and I'm really pleased with what I've got so far. I'm especially pleased with the result of this chapter, and I hope you are, too.**

**This is an AU story that takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco got caught and tried for war crimes, Harry and Ron are Aurors. Sooner or later, Draco became an Auror himself (after he got out of Azkaban) and the three became friends, slowly but surely. **

**Rating: T for dramatic content and language.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy as twin brothers.**

**Warning: Language and possible use of the F word in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my role model and is totally brilliant. Like for all of my HP fanfics, I'm just reveling in her brilliance, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It seems that we have a great deal of matters to discuss concerning you, me and my son Draco. I would like you to meet with me at noon tomorrow concerning these matters. Even though this is quite sensitive information (and quite _too_ sensitive to have this message sent by owl post and Flooing), I believe that we should have this conversation in person. You are also welcome to bring your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, because depending on the situation, it might be necessary to include them in on this. I honestly don't have enough time to tell you this in a letter, so _do_ make up your mind before tomorrow, won't you? Otherwise, I'll just have to have someone fetch you three for me._

_Hoping to see you at noon tomorrow,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Lucius scrolled up the letter and called his loyal owl Fidel (meaning "loyal" in Latin) to his arm and tied the letter to the owl's leg.

"Take this to the residence of Harry Potter, and make sure that he gets it. Time is of the essence. There's isn't much time, so hurry!" Lucius said

And with that, Fidel launched off his master's arm to deliver this oh-so-important letter. Lucius sat back on his bed and began to cough. After his coughing fit subsided, he began to contemplate his situation, of how he ended up this way. He, a wizard, and a Pureblood wizard at that, had contracted a disease of a Muggle, and a lowly Muggle at that.

Filthy damn Muggles.

_Maybe this is karma_, he thought. _Karma for all the years as Lord Voldemort's Death Eater_, He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, the killings of Muggles, their screams and pleas for him to stop torturing them, and his mercy of finally killing them with delightful glee. He loved putting those damn things in their place, and he couldn't deny it.

The only thing worth denying, in his opinion, was admitting to what a stone-cold killer he had become. He would never admit it, but there was a part of him wondering what kind of monster he was. He never acknowledged that side of him that he knew he had inside: the ability of compassion. The demonically sadistic side of him dominated his soul, and for that, he knew he must pay. And with that, Lucius believed that those Muggles' God had cast his revenge on him: The last Muggle he killed was during the war. That Muggle man ended up having tuberculosis, and by some weird misfortune, Lucius had contracted it from him. This wasn't an "I should have been more careful" situation for him, this was an "I shouldn't have been there, and I shouldn't have done that" situation for him now.

_So maybe I might be wrong about that, _he deduced. _This isn't karma, this is penance. This is revenge. This is the revenge I get from their God for every damned thing I had done in my life and for what I did to those Muggles. Having a Muggle's disease is going to be the small part of my troubles, especially when I pass on into the afterlife._ He'd never believed in a hell before, but he seriously doubted that he'd be going to heaven for his misdeeds anytime soon. The least he could do with his last few days, he decided, was to make sure that he could undo a few wrongs that he did in life.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, he went into hiding with his family for a year. Unfortunately, he was found and caught by the Aurors living in squalor, squatting in a crumbling Muggle project, which made it all the more embarrassing. Oh, how the mighty have fallen: The rich Lord Malfoy and his family living in their own piss and shit like filthy pigs, living in squalor like bums. They ought to be ashamed of themselves, they really ought to be, the newspapers claimed. They assumed that he would have at least found more comfier accommodations, but being on the run will put anyone into survival mode, putting their survival instincts foremost at the top of the agenda. They learned to survive and stay undetected for about eight months, before his son Draco decided to turn himself in. He never admitted it, but Lucius knew that Draco had more balls for doing the brave thing than he ever did. The next day, he found an article in the _Daily Prophet_ of how Draco had turned himself into the authorities, and was awaiting a trial date a month from now from Azkaban. A month later, the Wizengamot had laid down their verdict: he was sentenced to a year for bringing the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and for being an accessory to the death of Albus Dumbledore. Even though Lucius and Narcissa had hearts heavy with heartbreak for their son, they kept moving, never staying anywhere longer than two weeks. Another month later, Narcissa left, saying that she couldn't stand the squalor anymore and Apparated away. Unfortunately, when he found the _Prophet_, he grew heavy with sadness because he found out that she too was sent to Azkaban for a year as an accessory to a Death Eater. Unfortunately he couldn't stop. He knew that he couldn't stop moving, lest he be caught to. Unfortunately within the next month, the authorities _did_ catch up with him. When the Aurors took him into custody—the team led by Harry bloody Potter, nonetheless—the only thing that Lucius could do was weep for his foolishness and the shame he felt for his newly accustomed lifestyle that he had been living for the past year. However, instead of waiting a month like they did for Draco, the Wizengamot decided that his war crimes as a Death Eater must be taken into account _now_. He was sentenced to five years in Azkaban for murder and other crimes against both Muggle and wizardkind. During his time behind bars, he was visited by Draco who was released soon enough. Unfortunately, he found out through Draco that his wife would not be visiting him because she did not survive nine months into her sentence. In his heart, he knew that he damned her to die with his Death Eater beliefs and the teachings of his father, Abraxas. He felt, no, he _knew_ he was responsible for her dying in that abominable hellhole, and that was the biggest regret he will ever have for the rest of his life. However, to keep his sanity, he thought of the good times in his life that he shared with her. He kept the thoughts on a constant loop for the rest of his time there, and four years later, he was released. The first thing he did was visit her grave outside the prison to show her final respects, and then he openly wept for the first time in four years since he heard of her death. After relieving his feelings, he went home to his son to openly grieve there too. Afterwards, he just felt the thorough relief of knowing that his nightmare was all over, and he could go back to living his life.

That was until the day he went for a health checkup.

During his checkup, a Healer ran a Diagnostic Spell and revealed that he was positive with tuberculosis. He never felt more scared in his life from knowing that he caught a disease, assumed that it was from his days in squalor, or even from his stint in Azkaban. When he found out what it was and how he may have gotten it, he not only felt shame, he felt past regret for his mistakes as a cruel bastard as well. During his time in Azkaban, he had decided to change a new leaf, as did his son Draco. Draco had really changed over the years, dropping his old values and doing many charities for both Muggles and wizards alike, especially Muggleborns. He even went through training and became an Auror, and that made Lucius respect his son a whole lot more for making better choices earlier on in his life than _he_ did, despite his father's teachings. With the way Draco was carrying himself in society, it made Lucius believe that _maybe_, just _maybe_ he may have a chance at redemption also. He freed all except his most trusted house elf, Styx, and downsized from his manor to a decently small cottage for he, his son, and his elf. He gave most of his possessions away for auction and charity. He made really decent living and took it one step at a time since he'd been diagnosed.

Even though he'd done everything he could do to right his past transgressions, there was still one more thing he needed to make right before he died, and that was Harry Potter. Even though he supposedly detested Harry to the last Knut in his vault, he owed it to him to tell the truth before he died, and then, just maybe, he would be at peace.

**A/N: Okay, this was it—the first chapter! Please read and review, they are my warm mugs of Butterbeer already paid for!**

**Another thing I'd like to express are the religious values Lucius has about his afterlife while he's dying. That was just a little something I thought he might be thinking about while he's dying and nearly on his deathbed. I have nothing to do about what certain people think about near death, but where they might be going in the afterlife might be one for some. I'm just going to leave it at that, so no flames for that. I told you this story was dramatic.**

**Phoenix :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Twins and Brothers

**A/N: Alright kids, ready to get back on this roller coaster ride?**

**For those who may have forgotten (if so, read last chapter), Lucius had written a letter inviting Harry, Ron and Hermione to his cottage on a matter of importance that concerned both Harry and Draco. For those who don't remember, Lucius is on his deathbed after having spent five years in Azkaban and being diagnosed with tuberculosis. Draco got one year in Azkaban and afterwards trained and became an Auror, gaining a slow but steady friendship with both Harry and Ron, assuming that they've gotten over all of their past trust issues and now that they're working together, it's clear to suggest that they've got each other's back for the sake of safety and friendship. As for Hermione, they've gotten over their issues concerning the tauntings and "Mudblood" comments over the years and have made a friendship as well.**

**I'm back at college now, and so as promised I'm giving my two to three chapter update on this story, and then I will be back to trying to update at least once a week (one of my New Year's Resolutions). Sorry for those who want their fix (me included), but sometimes school and real life gets a person swamped, you know?**

**Rating: T for dramatic content and language.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy as twin brothers.**

**Warning: Language and possible use of the F word in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my role model and is totally brilliant. Like for all of my HP fanfics, I'm just reveling in her brilliance, okay?**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

_Potter Residence, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry woke up groggily as he saw sunlight break through his eyelids. _Haven't done something like this in a while. Oh sun, why must you torment me?_ Harry thought sarcastically as he stretched his sore muscles. He checked his bandages on his arm to make sure that he hadn't jostled his wound in his sleep.

_Damn,_ he thought. _I should really stop trying to go hand to hand with these guys, I'm starting to lose my touch_, he chuckled silently. Yesterday, he and his team (consisting of Ron and Draco, but also along with two other Aurors) had concluded an investigation of illegal magical product smuggling. For months, they've been collecting information about a group of wizards trying to smuggle unicorn blood out onto the streets of London, and even so far as to smuggle it into the States and putting it into some of the cocaine for Muggle consumption. Muggles wouldn't be able to know that the new high they were getting was magical, they wouldn't know that they were condemning themselves to a half-life, and even best yet, the bloody wizards thought that they could possibly get away with all this! The Aurors even went so far as to infiltrate and put an inside man there, so as to inform them of when the group was to make the next move. When their inside man gave them the code word, the team moved in, which was not welcomed by the smugglers. Many Stupefys were cast about and six out of seven were knocked out. Harry had cornered the last one, trying to convince him to give him the name of the dealer, or at least to know who was doing the next drop, but the guy decided he'd rather fight than snitch. With a cutting hex to his right arm, he disarmed the suspect and performed a KO to his face with a left hook, throwing the guy flat on his ass, and hauled off with the rest of his lowly cohorts to be booked and sent to Azkaban after sentencing by the Wizengamot. The punch made Harry break one of his knuckles, which he quickly had healed by one of the Healers at St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, because the cutting hex was dark magic, he had to have his arm stitched up, but could come back when his arm was healed to have the scar tissue removed. Still that didn't make Harry feel any better this morning.

"Morning mate, how you holding up?" Ron said as he entered the doorway to Harry's room.

"Considering that I let a guy hex me and in the end he got a fistful of me in his face, I'm good," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, when are you gonna stop being so rash?" Ron asked with a slight smile.

"Careful, you sound like Hermione," Harry said, smiling all the same.

"Well, at least _someone_ is the sound of reason in this bunch," said a voice from up the stairs.

"Hermione," Harry started with a smile, "how are you today?"

"A bloody lot better than you, I reckon. I don't suppose you can take a day off today for your injuries to heal up, can you?" She said in her motherly tone.

Hermione and Ron had finally realized that they loved each other and moved in with each other three years ago, but they occasionally did spend time with Harry at Number Twelve. Since the place did have many rooms, it was no biggie to Harry if the couple wanted to spend two months with him; as long as he didn't have to hear "alone time" noises, he was totally okay with it.

"'Mione, you know that we always have to stay on the job. In fact, if Moody were here, he'd probably say—"

"_Constant Vigilance!_" all three said with a straight face before they all burst in laughter—even though Harry and Ron did it in a manly fashion. For Godric's sake, they were men, dammit!

"Even though seriously, even if I had the opportunity to have some time off, you know that I like doing my job other than anything else."

Hermione sighed, knowing that because of Harry's devotion to his job, he was not going to budge on the issue anytime soon. "Well, got anything on the agenda today, then?"

"No," Harry started, "but I think that owl at my window is about to give me some ideas."

Ron went to the window and took the scroll attached to its leg and without so much as a bid adieu, it took off in flight. Ron opened the scroll and said, "Harry, it's Lucius Malfoy, he wants to see you today."

"What? Are you serious? Lemme see," Harry said. Ron obliged, and Harry read the scroll before him:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It seems that we have a great deal of matters to discuss concerning you, me and my son Draco. I would like you to meet with me at noon tomorrow concerning these matters. Even though this is quite sensitive information (and quite _too_ sensitive to have this message sent by owl post and Flooing), I believe that we should have this conversation in person. You are also welcome to bring your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, because depending on the situation, it might be necessary to include them in on this. I honestly don't have enough time to tell you this in a letter, so _do_ make up your mind before tomorrow, won't you? Otherwise, I'll just have to have someone fetch you three for me._

_Hoping to see you at noon tomorrow,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

"Great, just great," Harry groaned, upset with his lack of breakfast. "Let's answer the summons and hopefully get some breakfast. Starvation's a bitch!"

"Here, here!" Ron agreed heartily, while Hermione rolled her eyes, but chuckled all the same at their antics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry, the moment's gonna get here, trust me!**

**Sorry I've updated so late, I was gonna update earlier when I said, but I got so jetlagged (or bus lagged more likely) when I got back to college and I've pretty much been asleep all that day. The next chapter is coming up in a little bit! My only problem at the moment is wondering why the hell FFnet won't let me upload the chapter? That pissed me off that I can't upload stories from my own computer anymore.  
><strong>

**Reviews are my Fizzing Whizbees! Mmmm, wouldn't it be nice if we had the treats that the Harry Potter world had? Ugh, except for the Cockroach Clusters—they can keep those. But still, please review. Even if you're a-lurking, hit me with your opinion of it so far! That, and I seriously love reviews.  
><strong>

**Phoenix :D**


	3. T&B Wizisode 1

Twins And Brothers Wizisode # 1

**A/N: Readers, welcome to Wizisode: it's a mini wizarding world episode. Basically, it's a filler chapter for me to write while I try to get the real story back on track. These stories are for the reader's enjoyment to take the mind off of angsty things going on, or the fact that my chapter isn't ready yet. If you like this, I might actually continue doing this throughout this story and any other future stories.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>T&amp;B Wizisode #1<p>

"Alright, let's go," Harry said in the alley to Ron and Draco. They were just scoping out a dealer waiting to sell acromantula eggs, and according to their intel guy, the deal was about to go down. All their decoy buyer needed to say was "Right, it's a deal", and the Auror team would move in. Unfortunately, their only hold-up was Ron, who, as we all know, has a serious fear of spiders, and an especially serious loathing for acromantulas since one tried to eat him and Harry in their second year.

"No, that's okay," Ron started, looking anywhere but their faces, "you guys go get him, and I'll stay here in case of backup."

"No, we don't need backup, it's just one dealer. Let's pick him up so that I can go home, standing out in this alley is making me filthy," Draco said. He definitely knew what Ron was trying to pull.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Me too, I need a freakin' shower to get all this crap off. Let's get the spider eggs and go home." He saw straight through Ron too.

Unaware of this fact, Ron continued on. "Well, if you want, I'll just keep a lookout while you guys get out of the alley since you're so keen on it. Go on, I'll be okay." If anyone couldn't have known better, they would've sworn that they could see Ron's eyes dart back and forth at an alarming rate.

"Okay Ron, call off the bullshit. We know you don't want to be near the spiders. They're just in the eggs, it's not like they're not crawling outside the box," Harry said this with thin patience but amusement in his voice.

"But—but—_Harry_," Ron stuttered and whined.

"Honestly, Ron, where's that Gryffindork courage? Balls up and let's go!" Draco said, with his wand out at the ready.

"Oi, you—up yours, you pricks. Especially you, Harry. Don't you remember Aragog?" Both Ron and Harry shared a collective shudder at the memory of what Ron still mutters under his breath as "the hugest fucking spider ever in existence that will make any sensible wizard piss themselves" to this very day, and probably for as long as he will live too.

"Mate, their just spider eggs, not just actual spiders. Now is definitely the time to pull up your courage for the mission. Everyone has fears, but we all need to face them to get the job done," Harry said.

Ron looked torn between going for it and wetting himself for two minutes. Finally he said, "I suppose so, but when you have to do something you don't like, you won't be saying the same thing."

"I'm always doing something I don't like, so what's the difference?" Harry said with a saccharin smile.

Ron huffed. "I hate you, just so you know."

Draco, who had watched the display going on between the longtime friends, could only smirk as he pointed out, "Really, Ron, I thought that you hated me, but I'm glad that Harry boy here can totally replace me, even if it's totally temporary."

"Up yours," Harry and Ron said simultaneously at the same time. Sometimes it can be really scary how they are in sync with each other sometimes.

"Like I said, _temporary_," Draco said smugly.

"_Right, it's a deal_," their insider guy said over their earpieces.

"Alright boys, time to move in, so balls up"—Harry looked at Ron—"and let's do this."

As the men moved, Ron reiterated, "Like I said, I hate you, prick."

Draco, who was totally by himself, could only chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Phoenix is a totally evil person to throw the story off, but I don't want to leave you with nothing while the story is in the middle of developing, plus I thought that some of you might want a bit of Draco, so here we are.**

**So what did you think? Leave me a Fizzing Whizbee please, I rather like those, y'know?**

**Phoenix :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Twins and Brothers

**A/N: Alright, how are we feeling after the Wizisode?**

**First of all, I would like to give a shout out to last chapter's reviewers: SlytherinScarlette, SevLoverKat, KatyOnACloud, and shippo2009. Thanks you guys. I'd also like to thanks to my reviewers of chapters one and two: KatyOnACloud (again), Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Yt, Dreamer22,LIGHTNSHADOWS, and AlwaysLaughing. You guys have no idea what it means to me that you reviewed, so thanks a bunch and from me to you, you'll each receive a virtual pumpkin-flavored cotton candy!**

**I'm now about to get to the juicy bits, which is why you're checking out my story, yeah? And guess what? Draco Malfoy is in this chapter, so no worries that the drama is about to be **_**on**_**. I think that the characters might be OOC for the purposes of this story, but that is it. Only hinting at "might", I'm still new to figuring out how all of this stuff on FFnet works. Oh yeah, I also want to warn all my readers that this is gonna get really dramatic, as well as super crazy and twisted in this chapter.**

**Oh, and one more thing: James Potter (Sr) bashing in this chapter, so that definitely goes with the above sentence. Another thing is that there will be mention of abuse and rape. I condone neither, and if you or you know someone who is going through that, please get help and or get them help. Please.**

**Rating: T for dramatic content and language.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy as twin brothers.**

**Warning: Language and possible use of the F word in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my role model and is totally brilliant. Like for all of my HP fanfics, I'm just reveling in her brilliance, okay?**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, and they all gave a collective shudder. The last time they had been here were not good memories, considering the fact that Lucius was still a Death Eater at the time, and they thought that Voldemort was going to come and kill them, if Bellatrix Lestrange didn't kill them via torture first. Even though the war was long won and over, and even though Lucius had already paid for his past transgressions, that did not make Harry anymore the wary for having to come over, even to _talk_. Harry didn't trust the man after all these years. He learned to trust Draco after a while, even though Draco had to hard earn that honor to get into his good books. But yes, even though he forgave the elder and younger Malfoy for their past, Harry still had the feeling, as irksome as it was that even the air Lucius breathed came out crooked. As much as that bothered Harry, he was set into that too late to change.

As the gates to the Manor opened, Harry had always wondered how come he never told anyone but Draco the location of his cottage, yet whenever he would like a meeting with someone (as rumored around the office), he always had them Apparate to his Manor first. Because he never had Business with Lucius before, he wasn't at all concerned with coming to the Manor even if he can help it. But now, seeing as he _does_ have business with Lucius, he _is_ concerned with it now. While he was deep in his thoughts, a voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hello, I is Willer, Master Lucius' house elf," Willer said. "Upon Master Lucius' request, Willer will be taking you to Master Lucius' cottage, if only you will take Willer's hand," Willer continued.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took hold of Willer's hand and felt the horrible tube-sucking sensation that was Side-Along Apparation. When they got to their destination, Willer Disapparated with a loud crack and they waited for a moment more when they heard the words,

"Oh good, you're all here and accounted for. Welcome to my cottage home," Lucius Malfoy said.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, you're all here and accounted for. Welcome to my cottage home," Lucius Malfoy said.<p>

The trio turned around, and saw Lucius at his doorway. After coming in and being greeted, Lucius had them follow him to his living room and ordered scones with butter and jam of their choice, tea and milk, and a bottle each of elf whiskey and firewhiskey from another house elf. _From the looks of things, we might need the alcohol more than the delightful afternoon snacks. This must be seriously important_, Harry thought.

As they sat down, Draco came in through the living room. "Father, I got your owl and came as soon as I could," he said. His face instantly lit up when he saw the afternoon refreshments. "Ooh scones! Mind if I have one? I'm starved!" Draco wasted no time and popped a whole scone in his mouth without topping it.

"Well, since Draco is here, and since he's taken to helping himself with or _without_ permission to the refreshments,"—in which Draco had the decency to look slightly ashamed—"I guess now is as good of a time as any to get started on this order of business that has brought you all here today," Lucius said formally.

"While in my time at Hogwarts, I had met Harry's mother when she was only a third year. Because of our House rivalries, we kept our friendship a secret from the entire school. We put on an act for the entire school, where everyone thought that to me, she would always be considered as a 'Mudblood' in the Slytherin common rooms and in the schoolyard, and to her I would always be considered as the 'blonde-bimboed Barbie prick'. But when we were both alone, I always called her 'Lily flower' and she would always call me Luci'." Lucius seemed lost in thought over the weird term of endearment as if caressing a treasured possession, so he did not notice the "ick" faces being made by all of the younger people present. He did, however, pretend _not_ to notice the moment when they snickered at the name "blonde-bimboed Barbie prick".

"However, our friendship began to drift around sixth year when James Potter finally started to gain her affections, and I tried to gain them at the same time for myself. Unfortunately for me, Potter had gotten the upper hand one day after fifth year O.W.L.'s. The Marauders that day decided to play a prank on your Potions Professor and he went totally out of line and called her a 'Mudblood'. She came to me later that day and admitted to me that of all the times she had been called that, that time hurt her the most because she and Severus were the best of friends _publicly_ as well as _privately_. Because of that, you see, they lost whatever they had between each other, and if anyone might've been daft seeing the looks Severus gave Lily, it might've been indeed called romantic feelings. She and Potter had started to date a year later, and married a year and a half later after graduation and we remained close, but secret friends, and I married Narcissa six weeks after graduation."

Lucius then took on a more somber look in his eyes as he continued. "It wasn't until I graduated that I had taken the Dark Mark, as forced by my father in the presence of the Dark Lord. I went to Lily afterwards to talk, but she didn't want to talk to me anymore and considered it a betrayal. She didn't talk to me for a year and a half after that. Then one day, she came to me at the Manor crying. She then opened up and told me that Potter had been abusing her, and when he was drunk, he sometimes took to the habit of raping her since their marriage. She had everyone fooled with the glamors she wore, and he had everyone fooled with his school-humbled and good-for-the-Light personas so well, no one suspected him to be the abusive type, not even his friends."

"BULLSHIT!" Harry yelled, disgusted with what Lucius was telling him. "My Father was a great man. How dare you," Harry said in a dangerously low voice, "slander his name like that? I don't fucking believe it. Not for one second."

"Oh shit, here we go," Ron started. He felt that it was a good thing that there was some alcohol on hand, and swilled two shots down in quick succession.

"_Ronald!_" hissed Hermione. "This is not the proper time to start drinking!"

"Harry, you have no right to have that tone of voice with my father," Draco said angrily. "Don't make me have to kick you out."

"Fuck that. He just told me that my father was an abusive drunken rapist, and you expect me to let that go?"

"No, but I do expect you to show a little respect in my father's home."

Harry gave them both dark glares, but said in even tones, "Fine, I won't but that will _not_ keep me from holding my tongue at _any_ point in this conversation." After giving them both another glare, he gave a terse nod to Lucius to continue.

"As I was saying, she came crying to me, spinning me her tale, and as her close friend, I comforted her. One thing led to another, and we soon ended up having sex that night through her grief."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight," Ron piped up over the shot of firewhiskey he was currently inhaling. "You called us over here because you wanted to tell Harry that you banged his Mum?"

"Ron," Draco said slowly but with anger laced through his voice, "Do me a favor and shut up, will you?"

"Aye mate, I was only sayin'," Ron said a little slurred. "Even though I understand ya completely, 'cuz-'cuz, if someone said somethin' about doin' _my_ Mum, we'd have a fuckin' problem by now…."

"Ron," Harry, Hermione, and Draco said.

"What?"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ They shouted.

"Alright, alright, _bloody hell_! Give the bloke a break, Merlin…" Ron said. He had clammed up, but that didn't stop him going for the elf whiskey.

"Mr. Weasley, you are highly inebriated, and as such, you should stop drinking at this point." Lucius waved his wand at the alcohol on his dining table and a cork was put on the bottles as well as a stopper lid on Ron's wine glass. Ron was totally off-put by this and grudgingly put his glass on the table to continue listening to the story.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," he emphasized by looking at Harry and Ron pointedly, "I comforted Lily and went home to my wife, and had sex with her as well. The next morning, I found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled, especially for my firstborn son. I went to have a lunch with Lily to see how she was faring, and she told me that after I left, Potter came back home in one of his drunken rages and raped her three times. She found out that day that she was pregnant. I let her cry on my shoulder and then she left for work that day."

"Four months later, she came to me and told me that after Potter found out about her pregnancy, he had gotten rehabilitated on both his anger problems and alcoholism and apologized for all the wrong he had caused since their marriage, that he had started to become 'the man she loved', so to speak. 'He became someone to which I can actually fall in love with, I'm so glad he cleaned up his act', Lily's words not mine. I warned him to be wary of him, and so she did, but she continually told me throughout her pregnancy and after the birth. She told me that until the very end. After she died, her secret died with her. There would never be another bright-spirited woman like here. After that, I pretty much picked up the prejudices I grew up with vigor and never let that side show again. Narcissa never knew of the affair." Lucius looked down into his glass and fell into nostalgia. "Hmph, perhaps Severus was right," he huffed. "Potter was a total prick and Lily just did the wrong damn thing by marrying him. He never deserved her.'

Harry said nothing, but was seething on the inside. He didn't believe a word Lucius was saying to him right now! Alright, he knew that his dad was an arrogant and _bullying_ asshole during his years at Hogwarts, but he never heard his father's friends or people he knew him say that James Potter was abusive! Even Snape never said something like that. Sure, he'd heard of how he grew out of his immaturity and became a man for the entire better of everyone, but Harry believed that Lucius' claims of James Potter were slanderous accusations. In his mind, he honestly thought that Lucius' claims from his mother bordered on the absurd.

"Why are you telling me this now, after all this time?" Harry asked. By now, Lucius undid his magic on his liquor bottles. Harry had then gotten a hold of the firewhiskey and threw two shots in quick succession, Draco being right behind him.

"I'm saying something now because after I went to a Healer for a checkup and I was diagnosed with tuberculosis, one of them told me that I shared alleles with not only my wife, but Lily Potter as well. It took me a while to rattle my brains to figure out when I had _ever_ has sex with her, and then I remembered that night. That is when I remembered something: Draco was born on that same night as you. In fact, you were both born two minutes apart. After remembering _that_ fact, I had decided to do some digging. I decided to get a paternity test as well."

"Wait a minute," Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Hermione nodded to Draco to let him know that he had the floor. "Wait a minute, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Draco, is that what the healer said is indeed true and that Lily's child did not belong to James Potter. Basically," Lucius turning to Harry's shocked face, "What I'm trying to say to you Harry, is that I am your f—"

"HELL NO!" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you serious right now? Do you seriously that I was gonna go with this shit? I don't believe you right now," Harry aid angrily.

"Harry—" started Draco.

"No! I won't hear anymore of this bullshit, Draco, and you shouldn't either. He's telling us we're brothers! What the fuck?"

"Harry!" squealed Ron and Hermione.

"No," Harry growled, "now this bullshit conversation is over, and I'm going back home, with or without you guys," he finished in calm waves of rage.

"Oh, but I'm not finished with my discussion," Lucius said calmly, sipping his elf whiskey. "See, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Oh really, and what's that?" Harry asked in feral rage, letting it accidently pour out in his magic and causing a few of Lucius' wine glasses to explode. "One of us has a disposable dick or something?"

"No, but do save your breathe. You and Draco, see, are not only brothers, and you're not only my son. You're both twins."

Not a pin drop could be heard, and then—

"Bloody hell!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco exclaimed.

"I think I need a drink," Hermione said, and indeed did partake in a shot.

"But if you don't believe me boys," Lucius said after all the drama had died down, "then let me have you talk to someone who can help clear this up for you."

Just at this point, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, who the bloody hell could that be now?" Ron said in exasperation. He was tired of the "family drama" and was ready to go home after all the shit had hit the fan for Harry, so to speak.

The door opens, and then…. "Good evening, Potter."

"Oh, Merlin, screw this," Hermione said, and instead of drinking from the glass, she started to drink from the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun-dun-dunnnnn! So now I have a guest star coming into the chapter! A virtual Honeyduke's chocolate goes out to whoever guesses who I'm gonna bring in to the next scene! Apparently I made Hermione a little OOC for this chapter, so give me your thoughts on that. Send me your thoughts on where you want this story to go, or any other comments you have for me. I'm gonna update next week, because my birthday is Feb. 1****st****, and who can't resist a birthday update? It's not today, but still, send me your thoughts cuz I love Fizzing Whizbees which equals reviews. I love **_**that**_** because reviews are awesome and they make me happy. Anyway, see ya next week.**

**Phoenix :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Twins and Brothers

**A/N: Alright, here's the birthday update, so a Very Happy Birthday to me!**

**On second thought, just ignore that first line, it's taken five days to get the update. The internet sucks here, I'm telling ya. Anyways…**

**Thanks to everyone who's favorited, author/story alerted and reviewed my story! And a special Honeydukes chocolate goes to SevLoverKat, who guessed correctly, and Caroline the Poet, who guessed as I suggested! Thanks a Galleon you guys!**

**Also, thanks for the many Fizzing Whizbees I received within the timeframe of my last update! It totally means a lot to me to read what you think of my stories.**

**So, if you don't know who my guest character is, let's just say that this person, for the benefit of HP society I might add, never died. Personally, I enjoyed writing this character, so I hope that you enjoy reading this part.**

**Rating: T for dramatic content and language.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy as twin brothers.**

**Warning: Language and possible use of the F word in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my role model and is totally brilliant. Like for all of my HP fanfics, I'm just reveling in her brilliance, okay?**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Good evening, Potter," someone called out loud from the doorway.

"Oh, Merlin, screw this," Hermione said, and instead of drinking from the glass, she started to drink from the bottle.

"Well, well, well, who would've ever thought that I'd see the day when Miss 'Goody-goody Golden Girl' Hermione Granger became a drunk?" the stranger taunted as he walked in.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment, but Ron felt that he had to defend her, even in his slightly buzzed state. "Leave her alone, you bastard. You always picked on us in school, and now that we're out and you survived, you think that you're gonna pick on us out of school? Yeah, if you came for that now, kiss my ass."

"Wow, such crude language from a Weasley, would've never expected less."

Just before Ron could let loose in a drunken swearing tirade, Lucius, Harry, and Draco came out of the living room to greet their newest guest.

"Ah, good, he's here. Welcome, Severus."

"Lucius," Severus said casually. "Draco"—he inclined his head slightly—"and Potter," he said to Harry with his less than usual discussed when he talked to his least favorite student. "Or should I say—Harry?"

"Yeah, love you too, but what are you doing here, _seriously_?" Harry said in irritation.

"Ever the smartass, Mr. Potter. It's a wonder that you've never gotten fired on that job of yours at the Ministry."

"I'm not fired from my job, _Severus_, because I'm good at what I do. You _do_ know what that's like, don't you? For example, you're good at that."

Before Severus was able to bare back his teeth and able to release a scathing retort able to reduce a grown man to a quivering mess, Hermione jumped in. "Alright boys, remove the rulers and zip it up, will you?"

Both men stared at her; Severus for her audacity to call him _boy_, and Harry in shock that she actually said something like that. Ron, still a tad bit drunk at the moment, could only look at her in adoration.

"Ummm, _hello_? Why are you here, Uncle Sev?" Draco piped up out of his seat.

"I'm here, Draco, because of the events that happened after Lily's birth. Harry here"—he nodded curtly in Harry's direction—"is your brother, and I should know. Lily came to me with the fact that she had been trying to conceive, but couldn't. In an effort to aid her, I gave her a Fertility Potion so that she could please Potter with a child. I shudder to think of what would've happened if he ever found out that she couldn't bear him a child, but apparently Lucius beat him to the punch. That was honestly the best last hurrah against Potter I could ever hope for." He smirked as his eyes glazed over the smallest bit, apparently lost on nostalgia lane. "However, after her night with Lucius, she came to me for a Paternity Concealing Potion to cover up her 'mistake'. Even though she was quite the Potioneer, Potter kept her from it in an attempt to keep her his housewife. She had to come to _me_ to help _her_ because _she_ need to lie to _him_ and convince _him_ that _she'd_ been faithful, the bastard. Honestly can be glad to say that he's dead. Weasley, cap me off with some of that firewhiskey, will you?" Severus beckoned with a magically conjured shot glass in his hand, and Ron obliged with a nod of cheers.

"Wow, if I didn't know that you seriously hated my dad enough, I'd have told you to fuck yourself by now," Harry said with a thoughtful start, "but I think that definitely does solve a few things. So if I'm under such a potion as a Concealing potion, that means that the potion has to be done along with a Concealing Incantation am I correct?"

"Perceptive as always Mr. Potter—or should I say Mr. Malfoy," Severus said with another helping of firewhiskey swilled down his throat.

"So if all this is correct, then how in the bloody hell can we get this reversed?" Draco said out of nowhere.

"Draco! Think about this for a moment! Harry has had this appearance for his whole life, and now he's being told that he doesn't look like this! He needs to be the one who makes the final decision on all of this." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger is quite right on this Draco," Lucius says on the chair, "In the end, this will all be Harry's decision."

Harry then conjured a shot glass and threw back two glasses of firewhiskey. "I have a lot to think about, no doubt about that, but I'm definitey gonna need some thinking time here."

"Harry—" Draco began.

"No, Draco—you don't get it! Your dad and Snape just dropped a lot of shit on me today, I'm not good with that, y'know? I need to go home and think this through." Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione, who were still sitting on the couch. "Are you guys good enough to Apparate back or do we need to do a Side-Along?" He hoped that the were sober enough to Apparate back to Number 12, because Merlin forbid if they Splinch themselves by accident because they were to drunk and over confident in their state of mind.

"'Mione, you good?" Ron asked Hermione, and she nodded. "Alright mate, she's good, I'm good, let's go."

"Goodbye Draco, I'll owl you guys about it later," Harry said, and with a pop of Apparation, all three of the Golden Trio were gone back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is a little short this time around!**

**Okay, it can be honestly said that I won't know when I'll be able to update again, I've got a lot of things I have to do now, like tests, and studying for midterms and junk. Hopefully the internet will set itself right this week so that I can update and look at stories. **

**So, here's the deal for the next chapter, Wizisode #2: First five reviewers get a cameo appearance as a criminal, two of its helpers, and two rookies for the Aurors. I really hope that you guys review and give me some belated Fizzing Whizbees! Even if you don't make the first five, you are still welcome to review, so press that button and give me a Whizbee!**

**Phoenix :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Twins and Brothers

**A/N: Heyyyyy!**

**Okay, okay, I know I've been gone a long time. I've had so many tests, papers, and finals. Not only that, but I've also been hospitalized and nearly died on a bathroom floor (it's okay though, I've been taking my medication since I got out and I'm better, but those hospital bills are ridiculous. Who do they think I am, Lucius Malfoy? I'm in college for Merlin's sake!) Main point is I'm trying to get a job, working on paying for school, and get back to writing, reading, and reviewing FanFiction. I have some **_**serious**_** alert backup on my FF email (I specifically set up that email for my FF alerts so that they don't get mixed up with all my other emails) and so not only will I be busy with school, trying to find a job, and trying to get back onto writing my fanfics, I'm also gonna be busy trying to respond to other fanfics that I haven't been updating on—a helluva lot if you ask me; I've just been busy trying to get done with school.**

**Alright… Here's what I've been trying to do with the characters—I'm basically getting back to basics here—I'm keeping the storyline here, no worries… but I am also trying to explore some of the psychology of the characters, which is kind of important in any story, I think. Also, if I recall, someone reviewed and asked if I was gonna have Harry continue to keep his surname as Potter or change it to Malfoy, and/or decide that Harry should change his appearance. Honestly, my thoughts are that whatever the Harry in my mind decides will be totally okay... or maybe I should do a poll for both after this chapter (if I am ever able to figure it out).**

**In all honesty, I've been wondering whether I should've deleted this story if I had run out of inspiration, or maybe even got started on another fic, since I think that writers do that all the time. Until now, I had just picked up my inspiration and wondered "What if I did my next update on Christmas as a nice, late present for all my readers?" Personally, this is my chance to give out some late holiday cheer and give out Harry's thoughts on the revelation from last chapter at the same time! (You might have to read the fic over or just read the last two chapters—T&B Wizisode excluded—to understand what happened). I also decided that the second Wizisode can't happen right now, but if you have any ideas for the next time, don't hesitate to give it to me via PM or review.**

**Rating: T for dramatic content and language.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy as twin brothers.**

**Warning: Language and possible use of the F word in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my role model and is totally brilliant. Like for all of my HP fanfics, I'm just reveling in her brilliance, okay?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

As Harry Apparated back to the apartment he wished Ron and Hermione a good night, and put his head in his hands thinking of everything that had been said that day; as he thought about it, his mind was working on two sides of the spectrum.

One part of his mind was saying: Merlin's balls, what was he thinking, going to see his ex-enemy and finding out he's really his father? That his most hated teacher during his Hogwarts school days was his godfather? In all honesty, he could've lived with it if he just went there to hear him say that he was leaving some of the money to the Order, or even to help him get better in his last days; but _noooo_. It had to be "I am your Father"! What person lays that on another man before they die?! He could've been happier not knowing that his true father was as bad a bastard as he had already seen. He could've lived without finding out that the man that he thought was his father was not only a jerk during his school days, but an abusive raping sicko as well. He could've lived without all he found out today. He should've just let the bastard die in peace!

However, that's not how he truly operated.

Yes, he's more confused over his life more than ever—Snape wasn't the only man who had a thing for Harry's mother, and Lucius Malfoy's his father! How can he get past that revelation? The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort were nothing but things of the past, a painful wound that had begun to heal for some and a by-gone memory for others, just glad that the Dark Prick was deader than a doornail.

Merlin's left nut sack, but this was more difficult than it had to be.

In Harry's mind the decision to decide what to do about his life had just gotten more complex. He had always wished for a family that truly cared for him when he had to go back to the horrible summers with the Dursleys, but he eventually realized that he wasn't going to get a better family and the closest thing he would ever have to that would be the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco at times. Why can't he just have something non-complex in his life like the darkness in the room that he was thinking in right now? He learned that family is more than blood—his friends and some of his co-workers were considered more as his family than those wretched Dursleys. At this point, he felt that he was over the "family" thing.

Another thing he used to want was a parent—Mum or Dad. Sure, Mrs. Weasley was like a surrogate mother to him, but she had seven of her own real kids to look after… Sometimes it was all he could do sometimes to imagine someone like that wanting to take care of him whenever he got sick or needed comfort. However, like most of his hopes while at the Dursleys, crashed harder than an inexperienced first year on a broom, and like everything else in his childhood with his relatives, he learned to look after himself.

And now, he finally has a parent who wants to be in his life even though he unknowingly tried to kill him. He even has a brother, who unknowingly was a total douchebag during school. Nothing was going to erase those blemishes from his memory when it came to the Malfoys. However, he was also wondering if he should agree to have the Concealing Potion and Incantation to be done on him. If this wasn't his true appearance, then what did he look like? Blonde hair, aristocratic face, and green eyes? Dirty blonde hair with a round face and green eyes, or maybe a twisted combination of dirty blonde hair, thin facial features and a mixture of his emerald eyes and Draco's trademark storm grey eyes?

_WAIT! Am I actually considering believing Lucius and his tale? That bastard almost tried to _kill_ me when I was twelve!_ Harry thought in the dark room.

_Ah_, said a little voice in his head, _but he didn't know and as you can see, he's about to be on his deathbed. What on earth does he have to gain by telling you that story? He's just trying to clear his conscious before he has to die, and as far as the world may know, that may have been the most important revelation that he could've ever bestowed on anyone, let alone you, Harry. Don't forget, he's just a man too—a man who's just trying to reconcile with the fact that he's only got so long to live and has so many wrongs to right, but a man none the less. He's your father, Harry, and you know he's not lying. For Merlin's sake, use that power of love that Dumbledore was always prattling on about when he was alive and let the man in!_

_Who says that I have to let them in?_ Harry thought sullenly. Sometimes, that voice sounds a little like Hermione, a little too often. But then again, he is a tad bit tipsy with that elf wine he had. _Maybe I need to think on this when I'm sober enough to string the words "Quidditch Practice sucks" together or something_, he thought, climbing into bed, his thoughts still furiously flurrying around his mind about what it would be like to have the Malfoys for family now that he actually has blood family. Slightly drunk, he fell to sleep easily before he hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNND there we are. I thought that it was kinda angsty, but that's what drama is for, right? Anyway, I thought that it was a good idea to talk about how Harry was feeling after Lucius told him that. So what do you think? Is it all an idea of trust, or is it just as simple as learning to let someone in after that trust has been established, or is it that simple little four-letter word LOVE?<strong>

**Right now I'm putting a bit of angst development into the story, up to the point where Harry must make up his mind: Potter or Malfoy? I want to leave that idea up to you guys, whether that be PM, review, or that poll thing I gotta learn how to set up (but until then, PM's and reviews will totally do the thing). As far as treats go, you guys are definitely receiving a virtual truck of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate, a huge crate of Chocolate Frogs & pumpkin pasties, and I just want to wish you guys a Happy Holidays! Remember, if you also want to send ideas for a Wizisode, drop it in your review or PM please!**

**Love,**

**Phoenix :D**


	7. TWINS AND BROTHERS ADOPT PLEASE! :D

Twins and Brothers UP FOR ADOPTION

A/N: I wasn't going anywhere but I've just been really busy trying to find a job. I was thinking about scrapping this story, due to how crappy I've been at making updates. None of you deserve to wait so long for updates and I know how much that sucks to wait on a story that you like to read. I want to finish what I started, but I have a lot of things going on in real life for right now. So it is with a heavy heart that I must do the right thing: instead of deleting this story, I'm going to put this story up for adoption. Anyone who wants to rewrite this story is welcome; all I ask is that you give credit where it is due. I also want to see what fans of this story can do with it, so it would be nice if you guys can PM me about it. I might come back with another story sooner or later, like another story to add to _Cupboard Noises_, but right now, I'm just dealing with stuff. I'll be back soon, but I make no promises.

Farewell for "write" now, my readers.

Phoenix :D


End file.
